Naruko Kyuubi-frame
by KhaosSaintMagnum
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki is a young girl living in Konoha, where the civilian populace is less than kind to her. One night, after her birthday, after she's beaten she is witness to a shower of falling stars and desperately wishes upon them. She does not know that these stars bear warriors of immense skill and prowess... will her wish be granted by them? how will they change history?


**_Naruko-Kyuubi-frame_**

A small girl turns her head up towards the sky, one eye swollen to the point where she couldn't even open It, her parted lips were bloody and busted, and she was missing a couple of teeth, her body covered with bruises… tonight was her birthday, a somber, and silent night for the entirety of Konoha. She was the only child born on this night, and she was the only one who even celebrated her birthday… everyone else treated her with scorn. Right now, on this night, her apartment was being… 'Fumigated', she knew it was a lie. It was the only way civilians could get her out in the open long enough tonight to beat her, and even though she always hid, they always found her. She was seven years old, and she was a miserable wreck. Her name was Naruko Uzumaki, today was her birthday, and the day Kyuubi-no-yoko had slaughtered hundreds of shinobi and civilians alike, and defeated soon after by the fourth hokage.

With her head still turned to the sky she walked, ignoring the protests of her body to lie down and rest, ignoring the stinging of her eyes… what had captured the small blonde child's attention was the starry night sky, filled with lights raining down from the heavens. Hundreds of thousands of shooting stars fizzling into existence before her very eyes (or in this case eye as the other still had to be kept shut). She let her little feet hit the ground, hard and fast as she tried to get to the only place in all of Konoha that had the best vantage point, making countless wishes on every little star she saw. She climbed a set of stairs that led up a cliff wall, the hokage monument's cliff; she climbed until she found herself at the top, upon the heads of previous hokage. She sat down, still making hundreds of wishes before she saw two large fireballs appear in the sky, racing across the speckled darkness. She slapped her hands together and she prayed the hardest on those two fireballs in the sky 'I wish… I had friends, friends who'd watch this.' She wished with all her might, as she had grown up so lonely, and those being the most important things to her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the fireballs fly far from the village; she could have sworn she saw dark shapes in those falling stars. The little girl just sighed, letting her head hang low before she curled up upon the head of the fourth hokage, and soon knew only sweet dreams.

* * *

A far point in another universe, in the depths of space within the origin system, the solar system humankind calls home:

Stoic figures sit in their ships as they cruise through the stars, silent, watchful. They listen closely to the words of a voice that echoes in their heads, a voice they've long associated with their purpose in the galaxy. Their attention is captured entirely by her voice as she explains to them what they are to do.

"_Tenno, the corpus and the grineer have entered a deadly alliance to study and replicate powerful orokin technology and integrate it with their forces. However both sides plan to betray the other as soon as the secrets of a device they've discovered are revealed, our only option is to ensure that the device is destroyed to prevent it from falling into either factions hands. Without it, neither side will have anything to gain and will betray each other on the spot._" The voice informs them.

The Tenno bow low to the bodiless voice, understanding their mission, as their ships come within range of a large bulky grineer ship, conjoined with a sleek but no less massive corpus ship, both gargantuan ships are surrounded by dozens of other ships from both factions. The Tenno survey and note this as their ships come closer and closer to the two conjoined ships, so far undetected. A collective ease of tension affects them when their ships begin to dock and breach the large grineer ship, so it looks like they're handling the grineer side first. The ships cylindrical pod spins about to reveal the Tenno inside, and deposit them safely in the enemy vessel, their mission has begun.

As such the mission was going by at an exceedingly appropriate pace, the teams of Tenno were hardly matched in their skill, and less matched in their teamwork, and they stood before the final room. The ships began to groan and shake the metal stressing under some unseen force. The lotus's guiding voice echoed in their heads once more. "_Tenno, something is wrong!_" Her voice filled with urgency. "_You need to get out of here._" She advised, her advice fell on mostly deaf ears as one Tenno urged on the complete the mission regardless. The door opened and all of Lotus's worry was laid bare. There was a machine in the center of this large chamber, colored in gold and sacred and pure white, as if it were carved from marble, above it a blinding light that seemed to pull and yank everything inside of it, grineer and corpus scientists holding on for dear life screaming curses, some of them losing their grips, others being torn apart by the unearthly forces.

The foolish Tenno who had opened the door was whisked off her feet, and pulled mercilessly into the white void; a scream of rage rocked her as she was engulfed by the blinding light. "_Tenno get out of there!_" They ran on her command now, the void inside the ship filling up the chamber, the ship letting out a groan of protest before giving way, crumbling in, entire sections tearing off the hull and being pulled inward as the light expands quicker with each large chunk it consumes.

The Tenno frantically fight their way through hordes of panicking grineer and now even corpus joining the fray, believing the Tenno to have done something to cause the powerful disturbance, their blind hatred for them veiling the truth from them, The Tenno responding swiftly, and mercilessly to their hate as they made their escape, killing everything that stood before them and leaving those behind them to the fate they foolishly brought upon themselves.

By the time the Tenno reached their ships the massive orb of light and raw energy was pulling the rest of the ship in on itself, it's piercing light breaking out into the dark of space and ensnaring the other ships as it gained more mass. The Tenno's ships were caught and fighting hopelessly against the gravity well, their slow struggle to break free from it starting to drain their ships of power, Lotus urging them to escape… and then finally it claimed them, their ships could no longer hold out against the strain, and yanked them into the bowls of the event. Their ships sent tumbling, scattering, torn metal scarring the pale white hulls. Then, there was freefall, they were now above a planet that seemed vaguely familiar, if they could register the thought in the back of their minds. The ships began to light up, ignited, blazing through the world's night sky as they plummeted, one ship breaking away; falling further from the others as the last two soar over a village, before slamming into the ground miles away.

A Tenno aboard one of the ships awoke with a silent groan, his armor muffling his protest to a barely audible murmuring; a voice crackles from his ship. "_Operator, I am upse-**PLEASED** to announce that the ship has only sustained 75%- **TRAGIC**\- damage._" The ship's A.I. chirps in a broken voice. "_Communication with the other ship confirms that it has sustained more damage than I, and their operator is unconscious, I believe you should go lend aid._" The A.I. didn't need to say anything else; the Tenno was already leaving, rushing to the ship of his team mate. The hull of the ship was ruined, charred and torn apart, exposing much of its workings; the cylindrical capsule was torn off, leaving the ship open to intrusion. The Tenno winced at this and climbed inside. There he found his team mate on the ground, dizzy and holding his head. The inside of the ship was even worse than the outside, dents and grooves from where his ally had been slammed.

The Tenno struggled to help his friend up, before giving up and letting his friend lay there. He sits beside him, poking and prodding vigorously at the larger Tenno's armor, pulling his hand back before his friend could slap it away. The larger Tenno sat up, his armor scraping the floor and the smaller Tenno just waved a friendly hand, before he was punched by his large friend, sent hurtling to the far end of the ship. A few minutes of pained silence went by and soon the Tenno were up and moving about, securing what they could, trying to fix what they could, and moving supplies towards the more operational ship.

However, one of them really wasn't there, it was a hologram, and the larger Tenno proceeded to smash the hologram and started throwing a fit as the small one ran off, curiosity ensnared him, guiding him, leading him further into the wilderness. He didn't stop running, examining the entire forest, before he noticed something odd... smoke in the distance, and following it he came to a cliff, overlooking a large bustling town, he assumed it was. He shrugged, sending a message to his friend that he'd investigate it, and activated his stealth powers, proceeding into the town from the cliff, noticing rock faces carved to the right of him… he thought he saw something bright yellow upon one of the heads, before dismissing the thought as he landed without even the slightest thud.

* * *

Naruko stirred under the morning light, stretching her small arms and yawning. She grinned happily when she saw the sunrise; there wasn't a more beautiful sight in all of Konoha in her opinion, besides a few bowls of ramen. Her right eye was still swollen shut, but she didn't seem to mind much anymore, looking around to take in the whole view… Her smile seemingly hollowed out by the second look around. Konoha was so pretty, but seeing it just reminded her of all the bad that infested it… the people who beat her up, the people who ignore her, the ones who pretend she doesn't even exist, they were nothing but bad to her. She was just a little girl, she didn't understand why they hurt her, she held in a sob, biting her lower lip, looking up at the very top of the cliff that was home to the hokage monument, and she saw something that gripped her attention.

A figure garbed in pale white and shimmering gold stood at the top of the cliff before blinking out of existence. She rubbed her good eye and watched a shimmering silhouette fall to the village below; she sat up, her child like curiosity guiding her down the monument as fast as possible.

When she reached the bottom she looked around frantically hoping to catch sight of the gold shimmer, the villagers around her looking at her as if she were a nuisance, scampering about with little regard to no one else but herself, but Naruko didn't care for them right now, she was curious as to what she saw.

She didn't seem to notice the gold shimmering faintly walking some paces behind her, the Tenno cocked his head to the side curiously, before sighing and shrugging, in motion of course. He'd seen children in that sort of state before, orphans on some civilian ships allied with the Tenno. He shook his head, to see a thriving place on such a beautiful world like this still experiencing such problems. He turned about, finding a small tea house; he could smell the tea as the scent filtered into his suit. Someone let out a scream when people took notice of him, his invisibility ended about three seconds ago. He noticed people with head bands landing all around, noticed people with masks just hiding barely out of sight, they all carried weapons, most of them meant for melee, and in the hands of the more visible new comers, were what he recognized as kunai.

Naruko heard the scream somewhere behind her and made an about face, drawn by curiosity, finding civilians running away, exclaiming foul things, accusatory things at what they were running from, it just appeared out of nowhere some shouted to each other. She reached the scene and saw a being in faded, but pure white, adorned with marks of tan and darkened yellow, black could be seen between the spaces of white mainly around the legs, neck and arms, and on the body towards the back, tubes connecting together beneath a golden construct in between two protrusions with white on top and gold beneath, it was humanoid in shape, but its face, if that's what it was, looked featureless save for a black coloration between two horns, adorned with gold with what she assumed to be its eyes. Its head lacked anything resembling a neck, and the horns also were adorned with gold as was much of the back of the head. The beings arms were interesting, in that the elbows held long protrusions the back of which were gold plated too. The sight of it looked almost like armor, but it was all sealed up, and the material seemed to pull and stretch to a degree. She wasn't paying attention to the shinobi talking to it.

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing in our village?" demands a shinobi with silver hair and most of his face; save for one eye covered up. The Tenno looked at the man, tilting his head to one side. This was rather large to be a village, but he didn't necessarily want to argue semantics, not that he could. He raised his hand and the shinobi around him dropped into ready stances. This thing or person had infiltrated their village without anyone noticing, it had to be dangerous, and they were ready to put it down. They were floored by what happened next, it simply just vanished, without a trace save for a faint shimmer of gold that no one noticed. This sent them all into a frenzied panic, Shinobi of jonin rank ordering the lower ranks to mobilize and scour the area, someone shouting for any one from the hyuuga clan to use their dojutsu to find the intruder. One of these said Hyuuga clans men shouted out that they couldn't find it anywhere.

The hilarious thing was, this intruder was right there in plain sight, watching the chaos unfold, he was amused really, but also rather impressed with the physical abilities each of these humans were possessing… leaping from roof top to roof top, landing from great heights without a single groan of pain, just to keep on leaping or running. He rubbed the bottom of his helm as if he were stroking his chin, before he noticed something bright gold out of the corner of his sight. Turning towards it he saw a child staring right at him, with her bright blue eyes. It was the orphan from before. It must have been a coincidence; he began to walk away, stopping when he noticed her head turned to him. She really could see him, observant little girl, he waved at her and she waved back almost bashfully, pretty good eyes; she would have made a wonderful Tenno.

Naruko felt shy, she saw it wave at her, no one waved at her, maybe because whoever it was, was a good person? They didn't attack any one, so they had to be, they were just walking around town, and she followed like a lost puppy who found someone it really liked. A couple of times they tried to escape but after the third attempt to lose her failed (she was pretty quick on her feet!) they resigned themselves to enduring her presence, every so often popping out of invisibility within alleyways that were normally very uninhabited. Naruko tapped a disc that the weird being had laid down curiously, and giggled when she felt it hum as it released a blue pulse, that tickled! She grins at the being before her, who tilts its head, she was pretty sure he was a guy. She also felt pretty safe around him, she wasn't sure why, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She grinned and extended a small hand once the disc stopped pulsing and tried to pull him up, wanting to try and make him her friend.

The Tenno tilted his head at her peculiar insistence on him getting up, but relented to her demands, getting up, but acting like she pulled him up, he had to humor her somehow. He even clapped for her and made a flexing motion to show he was impressed by how strong she was, and she seemed to hop up and down in delight. She waited for him to go invisible and she pulled him along. Where was this little girl taking him?


End file.
